Punk
by CoolioTheReviewer
Summary: A girl formed from a mutated pumpkin, nicknamed Punk short for Pumpkin Pie , meets her match with the Missing Link. Link/ OC, slight Susan/Dr.c.
1. Chapter 1

Out in the middle of a grassy field, a rotting a decaying old pumpkin was sloughing away in a violent thunderstorm. All of a sudden, a huge bolt of lightning cut through the sky, and hit the old pumpkin. In its place was a girl with red hair, a green dress and an orange tinge to her skin.

-In the Monster compound-

Yes, the monsters were free. Free once the government finished building them their little "houses" on their own private beach in Hawaii. For now, they just waited in their old facility.

General Monger flew in on his jet pack, right up to Susan Murphy. Dr. Cockroach was trying his best to flirt with her without sounding too desperate. Fail.

"Attention, monsters! We have a new monster sighting in Ohio. Apparently an old baked fermented pumpkin was physically, chemically, and genetically altered, exposed to toxic waste, injected with human DNA and them struck by lighting. It turned into a girl. Right now the only thing we know about her is that she can shoot pumpkin vines out of her hand, shoulders, and elbows. She tied up a whole lot of police officers. Good luck!"

Monger loaded the monsters onto the military plane, and they were off to Ohio.

"Wow, nothing but fields out here!" exclaimed Link, looking out the window. Soon the plane landed in the street in an evacuated town.

BOB lobbed out of the plane, his precious jelly, Ella, in tow. The rest of his friends followed.

"Alright you guys, let's get that monster!" said Link, as gung-ho as ever.

After two hours of unsuccessful searching for the monster (nicknamed Pumpkin Pie by the government), the Missing Link was strutting down a dark alley. All of a sudden, he felt his legs bind and fall under him. He fell with a smack on the pavement and looked up to see that his legs and tail were bound with what appeared to be….pumpkin vines!

So he sat up and his eyes followed the leafy vines from the tangle around his legs, twisting and curling to behind a dumpster. He quickly ripped the vines from his legs and followed the vine. He jumped on the figure hiding behind the dumpster, but quickly let go.

The "monster" was a beautiful young woman, in her late twenties. She had neat red hair, and her skin reminded him of the macaroni and cheese crayon. She was wearing a satin green dress that ended far above her knees and was strapless, except a thick ribbon that spanned around her chest and elbows. Her feet were covered in what looked to be shoes made out of leaves.

She looked up at Link, surprised. He tackled her just as she was about to shoot more vines at him.

"Get off me!" she yelled, as Link picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He held her arms so she couldn't hit him or wrap him in vines.

He did think, though, that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Sorry for the wait, I just thought that everyone hated this story.

Punk- Chapter 2

It was awkward. Awkward for Link to carry such a pretty girl in the fireman's carry for so long.

"So…do you have a name?" Link asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm experiment #586P" she answered callously.

"Well, the...uh... government says your new name is Pumpkin Pie"

Without a chance to gauge her reaction, Link was kissing the pavements ass, thanks to pumpkin vines that had pulled his legs from under his body.

"Hey!" he yelled, as the curvy cutie ran away.

Mustering all of his strength and speed, he soon caught up with the fleeing girl. Thinking of no other way to stop her, he threw his body in front her, tripping her instantly. They barrel rolled down the deserted street until they rolled to a stop, Link lying face down, with "Pumpkin Pie" face up underneath him.

One could say it was a very awkward position.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

Link very quickly rolled off her. They were now both lying face forward on the asphalt. She was panting from running and Link was breathing heavy from having his ass handed to him again.

"Will you come with me now?" Link panted.

She nodded, standing up shakily.

After walking a little ways, Link realized that she was very weak. Getting a closer look at her, he realized that her shirt hugged her stomach very tightly. He was admiring her textured shirt, when he realized that he could see her ribs!

_She's practically starved!_ He thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

She nodded, wrapping her arms protectively around her caving stomach.

"No, you're not! You're starving!" Link cried.

She nodded again, her knees buckling underneath her.

Link pick her up bridal style, and carried her to a local abandoned pizza joint.

Perfect.

After the frightened townspeople left in a hurry, they left everything right where it was. An outside picnic-style dining area was outside the "Sofa King Cheap Pizza Joint". Pizza was still warm on the tables. Link set her down gently in a chair, and took the one next to it for himself.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the pizza.

"Pizza. You eat it like this" Link demonstrated, picking up the slice near him and taking a bite. She copied, and soon the whole slice was gone. She leaned back in her chair, looking much better than when Link first found her.

"Tell me about you." he asked.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. Her expression was guarded.

"How'd you get that weird name?"

She sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you. You know I was a pumpkin. The government probably told you that. I was in a small lab in South America. They would do experiments on me, in pumpkin form, stuff like injecting chemically and genetically altered human DNA. Whatever they wanted, they weren't successful. So me, still in pumpkin form, was somehow dumped here. I was struck by lightning. That's what they couldn't figure out would charge the DNA. And here I am." She said standing up.

Link hopped up, and walked with her. On the horizon, you could just make out Susan in her giant form.

"What do you want to be called?" Link asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't want to be an experiment, and Pumpkin Pie is way too long." She said.

"How 'bout Punk?" Link asked, walking on his knuckles.

"Punk. I like it" she said.

Later on as Susan came more into view, Punk turned to Link.

"What if your friends don't like me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure they will" he reassured.

She looked uncertainly at him.

"Well at least I have you" she said, smiling.

"Yes. Yes you do."


End file.
